My Antis My Lover!
by JaeRidingHo
Summary: Kim Jaejoong membenci Leader TVXQ Uknow Yunho... Sedangkan Sang Leader tampan malah bertekad untuk membuat Si Cantik Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya!


**Title : My Antis My Love! **

**Author : L**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : PG 15**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer: Semua cerita, karakter, setting, alur, dll adalah milik dari masing-masing author. Author sama sekali tidak terkait dengan pemilik, pencipta, atau produsen dari setiap media apapun. Tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Untuk tokoh All member TVXQ, bukan milik author, tapi milik orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Author memakai mereka hanya untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Cerita yang ditulis hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan merupakan hal yang tidak disengaja.**

**Ini adalah remake dari My Antis My Love versi 2011**

=..My Antis My Love!..=

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, Diatas ranjang King Size berwarna putih tampak seorang namja cantik tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang cukup nyaman. Wajahnya yang tertidur pulas terlihat sangat cantik.

"Tok..tok...tok" terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar,

"Jaejoongie bangun sayang sudah pagi, kau tidak sekolah nak?" teriak wanita paruh baya dengan suaranya yang lantang. Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"_Ne,_ _Umma_" sahut Jaejoong.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan, _arraseo_?" kata _Mrs._ Kim.

"_Ne, Arraseo Umma_" jawab Jaejoong yang mulai 100% sadar dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong POV

Hallo perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, panggil saja Jaejoong, saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA Dong Bang. Sejujurnya aku malas datang ke sekolah hari ini. Kalian ingin tahu, kenapa aku malas datang ke sekolah? Baiklah akan ku beri tahu, hari ini disekolah ku akan ada digelar acara _fan meeting_. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan _Fan Meeting_ itu? Jawabannya tentu saja salah, karena yang datang itu Artis yang paling aku benci disepanjang hidupku selama 19 tahun ini, Kalau yang datang itu member SHINHWA aku pasti akan sangat senang sekali, tapi yang datang malah artis yang aku benci, Jung Yunho. Entah kenapa aku begitu membenci Jung Yunho, penyanyi yang sok terkenal dan ganteng itu. Aku membencinya sejak pandangan pertama. Mungkin orang-orang lebih banyak mengalami yang namanya _Love at First Sight_ tapi aku malah mengalami _Hate at First Sight_ pada Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan itu.

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Disekolah...

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah juga, suasana sekolah ku hari ini benar-benar kacau, bayangkan disetiap koridor sekolah yang aku lalui nampak beberapa gadis yang terus membicarakan Jung Yunho dan TVXQ-nya itu . Telingaku rasanya panas mendengar semua yeoja membicarakan sosok yang paling ku benci, Jung Yunho. Ahhhhh pokonya aku benci hari ini, aku benci Jung Yunho.

End Jaejoong POV

Author POV

Kim Jaejoong berjalan ekstra cepat menuju kelasnya, ia sungguh membenci situasi dimana semua orang membicarakan hal yang paling dibencinya. Begitu sampai di kelas, ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di kursinya, Namja cantik itu menghela napas panjang. Keadaan kelas pagi ini masih tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tengah membaca buku dan merapikan riasan di wajah mereka. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas.

Lalu dari arah pintu masuklah sekumpulan gadis yang tengah membicarakan Jung Yunho. Gadis-gadis itu memuji-muji Yunho dengan penuh semangat juang.

"Tcihhh...benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Kau nampak berbeda hari ini, Soo Yeon-ah?" tanya Jin Ri.

"Tentu saja berbeda, aku harus tampil cantik demi Yunho _Oppa_" jawab Soo Yeon.

"Kau begitu menyukai Yunho, ya?" tanya Ha Na.

"Iya, aku begitu menyukainya, entahlah jantungku rasanya berdebar-debar setiap kali melihat Yunho _Oppa_ di televisi. Aku rasa aku bukan hanya menyukainya sebagai _fans_ tapi aku mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita kepada seorang pria" jawab Soo Yeon dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar, Jaejoong melirik ke arah Soo Yeon dengan tatapan berhenti-bicara-atau-ku-bunuh-kau. Tapi Soo Yeon tidak menyadarinya, ia malah tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong, yang sukses membuat namja cantik itu ber-_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Jin Ri.

"Karena Yunho itu tampan, suaranya bagus, kulitnya kecoklatan itu membuat ia terlihat begitu _manly_, senyumnya membuat aku..." belum selesai Soo Yeon bicara, Jaejoong sudah menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan tisu yang ia gulung.

"Berhenti memuja Jung Yunho atau ku rusak masa depanmu" ancam Jaejoong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Soo Yeon yang masih _shock_ itu.

End Author POV

Jaejoong POV

Menyebalkan! Kenapa semua orang begitu menyukai Jung Yunho sih? Ahhhh lebih baik aku bolos saja, toh hari ini hanya ada 2 mata pelajaran. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju atap sekolah, aku rasa tidur diatap sekolah itu lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan para _yeoja_ yang terus memuji Jung Yunho, apa bagusnya sih dia? Dasar _yeoja-yeoja_ aneh.

End Jaejoong POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Author POV

Sementara itu di sebuah mobil Van berwarna putih, terdapat 2 namja yang memakai pakaian rapih disertai kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mereka. "Hyung, kita akan _Fan Meet_ dimana?" tanya salah satu namja sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Di SMA Dong Bang Changmin-ah" jawab _Manager Hyung_, Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dimana Yunho _Hyung_? Dia tidak ada disini?" tanya namja yang satunya dan itu Yoochun.

"Yunho tadi ada kegiatan, dia akan menyusul nanti" jawab _manager Hyung_. Mobil itu terus melaju membelah kota Seoul menuju SMA Dong Bang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua member TVXQ itu sudah tiba di SMA Dong Bang namun keadaan sekolah nampak lengang, tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Yoochun dan Changmin dibuat bingung dengan keadaan sekolah yang nampak seperti kota mati itu.

"_Hyung_ benar disini _fanmeeting_-nya?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Iya disini, di SMA Dong Bang" jawab _manager Hyung_ tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Bukankah seharusnya ramai setidaknya ada teriakan gadis-gadis yang menyambut kita disini?" tanya Yoochun yang juga heran.

"Heii kalian harus tahu ini sekolah elit, SMA Dong Bang adalah SMA paling elit di Korea, jadi kalian tidak akan menemukan hal- hal menjijikan seperti itu disini" jawab sang _manager _dengan senyum menjijinkannya.

"Lalu _fanmeeting-_nya dimana?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Di aula sekolah, kalian akan menemukan teriakan gadis-gadis disana" jawab _Manager_. Akhirnya Changmin, Yoochun dan _Manager_ yang disertai beberapa pengawal berjalan menuju area _Fan Meeting_.

End Author POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Jaejoong POV

"Aiishhhh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur juga sih, ahh lebih baik aku pulang saja, sekolah sedang sibuk saat ini, jadi mereka tidak akan menemukan aku yang membolos". Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan akhirnya tiba di koridor, aku berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul, namun tiba-tiba...

BRUKKK!...

Seseorang menabrakku dan sukses membuatku terjatuh dengan tidak elit, bayangkan saja aku terjatuh dengan posisi terjungkal...ohh tidak celanaku. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dari posisiku dan menutupi celanaku yang sobek di bagian selangkangan. Walapun sobeknya tidak besar tapi tetap saja itu sungguh memalukan, semoga orang ini tidak melihatnya, masalahnya aku lupa pakai bokser..

"Yaaa! Kalau jalan pakai matamu!" hardikku pada sosok namja tinggi berpakaian rapih yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

"_Mianhe_, nona aku sedang terburu-buru" jawabnya sambil melepas kaca matanya, dan saat itu juga aku terdiam dalam keadaan _shock_, marah, kesal, benci semuanya jadi satu.

"Nona, _Gwenchana_?" tanyanya yang menggerakan tangannya didepan wajahku. Seketika itu juga aku tersadar dari rasa terkejutku yang berlebihan itu.

"YAK! JAUHKAN TANGANMU! DAN AKU INI NAMJA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU PAKAI CELANA!" teriakku kesal.

"Ada apa? Kau marah padaku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf" katanya bingung

"Dasar babo!" umpatku

"Hei, kenapa kau mengejekku?" tanyanya mulai kesal.

"Karena aku membencimu dan juga kau itu menyebalkan" jawabku enteng lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yaaa! namja celana dalam biru" teriak Yunho, aku terdiam membeku saat mendengar kata namja-celana-dalam-biru. Jadi dia melihatnya...astaga...aku malu sekali.. tenang Kim Jaejoong, kendalikan emosimu, aku berbalik mendekatinya dengan senyum terlebar yang aku punya.

"KAU!... Dasar tukang ngintip" hardikku sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuku.

"Siapa yang mengintip hah? Jelas-jelas kau yang memperlihatkannya" jawabnya sambil menyeringai evil.

"Tcih...menyebalkan" kataku lalu berbalik pergi

"Hei,,biru kau tidak mau minta tanda tanganku?" teriaknya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku ini _anti fans-_mu paboo!" kataku tanpa menoleh..

End Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

'Apa dia bilang? Dia anti fansku, sepertinya menarik' seingaiku, aku pun merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku.

"Halo.._Hyung_ ini aku Yunho, aku tidak bisa hadir di _fanmeet_ ini"

"..."

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahku"

"..."

"_Ne, Gomawo Hyung_"

Aku mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan _manager Hyung_, dan langsung mengejar namja cantik bercelana dalam biru itu, Aku sungguh tertarik padanya. Akan ku buat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Hahahaha Jung Yunho kau memang jenius.

End Yunho POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Jaejoong POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan super kesal dan jengkel setelah sebelumnya aku mengganti celanaku dengan celana sekolah yang tersimpan di loker, kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya sih, aduhh _namja_ gila itu juga melihat cel..lana..dalamku. Aisshh betapa malunya aku. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju gerbang sekolah, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil audi hitam menghampiriku. Sosok makhluk didalam mobil membuka kaca mobilnya dan nampaklah sosok yang paling aku bencil dengan seringai menjijikannya. Aku semakin membencinya...sungguh..

"Hei...biru..kau mau kemana? Membolos ya?" tanyanya dengan gaya sok cool

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku sambil melanjutkan langkahku, dia mengikutiku, astagaaa ya Tuhan...ampuni hambamu yang banyak dosa ini..

"Mau ku antar?" tawarnya

"..." aku tidak menjawab

"Sombong sekali" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin, padahal itu hanya akting..

"..."Aku tetap diam

"Biru...ku antar pulang ya" tawarnya lagi

"..."

"Ayolah..mau yaaa, biru"

"..."

"_Please!_ Sekali saja" mohonnya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan

"Yaa! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGANGGUKU DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BIRU" kataku emosi sambil menghentikan langkahku, Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat didepan mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang setelah itu aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, aku juga tidak tahu namamu yang aku tahu kau ini anti fans ku dan celana dalammu yang berwarna biru itu" jawab Yunho seadanya. Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"YAK!" hardikku, aku bersiap untuk memberinya sebuah jitakan, namun ia dengan cepat menangkap tanganku dan malah menarikku dan memasukanku kedalam mobil hitamnya.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan merusak masa depanmu" ancamnya dengan suara pelan namun terdengar menusuk. Seketika itu juga aku terdiam dan berhenti memberontak.

End Jaejoong POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Author POV

Yunho memasuki mobilnya, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan menghela napas setelahnya. _Leader Boyband _TVXQ ini mulai mendekati sang _namja _cantik. Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho mendekat ke arahnya mulai merasa gelisah.

"Ma...ma..u a..pa..kau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tergagap sambil merapatkan tangannya kedepan dadanya.

Yunho menyeringai, Jaejoong yang melihat seringai menyeramkan milik Yunho itupun menjadi semakin takut.

GREP!

Jaejoong menahan napasnya, ketika Yunho menyentuh bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Paboo" ucap Yunho tersenyum kecil, sambil menyingkirkan bahu Jaejoong agar ia dapat meraih _safety belt _mobilnya. Kemudian Yunho melingkarkan _safety belt_ itu ke tubuh Jaejoong dengan posisi yang sangat dekat, hingga membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan. POV

"Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong... jadi itu namamu" ucap Yunho ketika ia melihat _name tag _ di dada namja cantik berkulit seputih salju itu.

End Author

Yunho POV

Jadi namanya Kim Jaejoong, cantik... seperti orangnya. Aku menelusuri wajah namja cantik ini dengan mata musangku. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dan sempurna, matanya yang bulat membuat aku tenggelam dalam tataapannya, lalu bibir _cherry-_nya membuat aku tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk menciumnya, kulitnya yang seputih salju membuat aku semakin ingin memiliki _namja _cantik yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai _anti fans-_ku, mengingatnya membuat aku ingin tertawa. Lucu... dia benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia selalu mengejekku baboo, apa dia belum tau kejeniusanku ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mangantarmu pulang sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku.

"YAK! Paboo! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" katanya keras, aku tersenyum kembali pada posisi dimana seharusnya aku berada, dibelakan kemudi mobil. Lihat saja kau pasti jatuh ke tanganku Kim Jaejoong.

End Yunho POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Author POV

Keduanya nampak terdiam tanpa saling bicara, sesekali Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum evil, sementara Jaejoong nampak mendengus kesal ingin mengakhiri perjalanan ini.

"Belok kanan" ucap Jaejoong

"Apa?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti

"Didepan belok kanan, itu jalan menuju rumahku" terang Jaejoong malas, Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"YAK! Kenapa tidak berbelok?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Sebelum pulang sebaiknya kita main dulu" jawab Yunho enteng.

"MWO?" kata Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Bukankah kau sedang membolos? Jika orang tuamu tau kau membolos seperti ini, kau pasti akan dimarahi" kata Yunho tersenyum teramat lebar. Jaejoong menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku dimarahi atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, cepat hentikan mobilmu" pinta Jaejoong

"Tidak akan" jawab Yunho

"Turunkan aku atau aku melompat" ancam Jaejoong memberikan pilihan dengan emosi yang membara di dadanya.

"Lompat saja, memangnya kau berani eoh?" tantang Yunho sambil terkekeh

"Apa? Kau menantangku?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Iyaaa, memangnya kau mau wajahmu yang mulus itu dan tubuhmu yang putih itu rusak karena mencium aspal?" tanya Yunho menyeringai, Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah, Yunho diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

End Author POV

Jaejoong POV

'Sial, namja ini benar-benar membuatku gila dan kehabisan akal. Kalau aku melompat, benar kata dia pasti wajah dan tubuhku ini akan rusak, _ottoke_?' batinku.

"Bagaimana jadi tidak melompatnya?" tanyanya dengan aura setan, aku hanya diam tidak menjawab dengan wajah yang aku tekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut, aku sungguh benci padanya.

End Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu, anak ini benar-benar membuatku semakin tertarik. Kenapa dia harus mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu sih, membuat aku ingin merasakan bibir _cherry_ miliknya yang menggoda itu, atau jangan-jangan namja cantik ini berniat menggodaku, hahahaha. Jung Yunho tak semudah itu untuk digoda.

"YAK! Kenapa kau tersenyum mesum begitu?" teriaknya kesal, dia ini tidak ada manis-manisnya, tapi aku suka.

"Suka-suka ku, mulut mulutku, apa peduli mu" kataku santai, ku lihat dia menghela napas panjang, kau harus bersabar jika didekatku cantik, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Jung Yunho kau benar-benar gila tertarik pada namja kasar ini.

"Kau sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana sih?" tanyanya penasaran, akhirnya terlontar juga pertanyaan itu dari bibir manisnya.

"Taman hiburan" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Apa? Untuk apa kesana?" tanyanya lagi

"Kau ini banyak tanya, tentu saja untuk bermain" jawabku mulai sedikit kesal, hanya sedikit.

End Yunho POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Jaejoong POV

Kenapa mesti mengajakku ke taman hiburan, dia lupa atau pura-pura lupa sih. Dia kan artis pasti disana pasti banyak sekali penggemarnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dimana aku dan dia dikerubuti oleh penggemar yang aneh itu. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kau pergi ke taman hiburan dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal" katanya, aku memandangnya heran apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu" katanya, hah tuh kan dia tau lagi

"Kau..bukankah kau seharusnya ada di _fanmeeting_ sekolahku?" tanyaku baru sadar.

"Aku bosan, aku lelah" jawabnya lesu. Apa dia bosan dan lelah?, aku tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah jadi artis itu enak, Yunho-ssi?" tanyaku mulai melembut, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi lembut begini, ku lihat Yunho tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia mendesah.

"Dulu kupikir jadi artis itu enak, tapi sekarang aku malah berpikir jadi artis itu melelahkan" jawabnya, ada nada kesedihan dalam kata-katanya, aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Kenapa melelahkan?" tanyaku benar-benar ingin tahu

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum tulusnya, aku mengangguk.

"Saat kau menjadi seorang artis, kau akan kehilangan kehidupanmu sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yang ada hanyalah Kim Jaejoong si artis yang sempurna tanpa cacat, Perlahan tapi pasti kau akan kehilangan dirimu yang dulu, Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna di mata orang lain terutama penggemarmu, Kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, semua harus terlihat sempurna" terangnya

"Kau merasakannya?" tanyaku dengan bodoh dan polosnya. Diam tersenyum, itu senyum tertulus yang pernah aku lihat

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya. Aku kehilangan kehidupanku sebagai seorang Jung Yunho, sekarang aku hanyalah Uknow Yunho _Leader boyband _nomor satu TVXQ yang harus selalu sempurna, aku tidak bisa leluasa menikmati kehidupanku, sorot kamera wartawan selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, Kehidupanku di awasi" jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu, kenapa aku jadi merasa simpati terhadapnya

"Aku kira jadi artis itu menyenangkan" pikirku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi antis ku?" tanyanya telak, aku dibuat salah tingkah oleh pertanyaannya itu.

"Itu...karena...aku merasa kau memuakan" jawabku singkat dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya, kudengar iaa terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" katanya

"MWO?" aku terkejut dan langsung menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian ku lihat dia keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Nah, nona cantik, ayo turun kita sudah sampai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum itu kenapa membuat jantungku berdesir begini, tanpa banyak kata aku turun dari mobilnya. Ku lihat dia sedikit mengacak rambutnya, lalu memakai kaca mata hitamnya, ia juga melepaskan blezernya, kini ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kaos oblong berwarna putih, aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya.

"Kau kenapa? Mulai tertarik padaku ya?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, aku memukul kepalanya dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Yunho mengacak rambutku, kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku, Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

End Jaejoong POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Author POV

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri tidak jauh dari loket pembelian tiket, Yunho memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong melihat kearah uang yang diberi Yunho.

"Kau beli tiketnya sana" perintah Yunho

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Aku kan Yunho yang terkenal, nanti kalau mereka menyadari suaraku bisa berbahaya untuk kita" jawab Yunho tersenyum, lalu mendorong Jaejoong. "Sudah sana belikan tiketnya" Akhirnya Jaejoong membeli tiketnya dengaa perasaan kesal dan cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam area taman hiburan. Hari itu taman hiburan tidak nampak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan.

"Ayo naik itu" tunjuk Yunho pada wahana kita sebut saja ternado. Jaejoong terlihat tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Ku kira namja kasar sepertimu tidak ada takutnya" ledek Yunho.

"Aku bukannya takut, hanya saja aku..."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan memegang tanganmu seperti ini" kata Yunho memperlihatkan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, lagi-lagi jantung Jaejoong berdesir. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Jaejoong.

Benar saja, selama permainan berlangsung, Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, ia benar-benar melindungi namja cantik itu, Jaeoong tersenyum dan memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Sudah banyak wahana yang mereka naiki, karena terlalu lelah mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dibawah pohon.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membeli minuman dan makanan" kata Yunho kemudian bergegas pergi.

End Author POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Jaejoong POV

Yunho pergi membeli minum dan makanan, aku sendiri disini sekarang. Aku memegang dadaku, aku sungguh bingung dengan jantungku yang berdetak kencang saat didekat Yunho, tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam sekejap, padahal aku sudah menjadi antisnya sejak dia muncul sebagai anggota TVXQ. Ada apa denganku? Kau sudah gila Kim Jaejoong. Tapi... aahhhh aku pusing...masa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang aku benci... Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri. Kim Jaejoong kau tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan? aku sungguh frustasi...

"Ini" kata seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan sebungkus burger.

"Gomawo" ucapku, Yunho duduk disampingku dan sedikit mengacak rambutku.

"Rambutku jadi berantakan tau" kataku dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Aishhhh _cute_-nya calon kekasihku ini" ucapnya, apa tadi dia bilang calon pacarnya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan

"Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa" jawabnya santai sambil memakan burgernya.

"Kau bilang tadi aku calon kekasihmu" kataku berani

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau percaya diri sekali sih" kata Yunho tertawa

"Menyebalkan" kataku sedikit memajukan bibir

CUP!

Yunho mengecup bibirku, aku terdiam membatu dan membisu menerima serangan mendadak seperti ini, kemudian aku merasakan dia mengelus rambutku lembut..

"Jangan memajukan bibir mu seperti itu lagi, kau mengundang orang lain untuk merasakannya" katanya, tak lama kemudian aku sadar

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, baboo" kataku kesal sambil memukuli bahunya.

"Oh...jadi aku yang pertama bagimu, Baguslah" kata Yunho sambil mencoba menepis setiap pukulanku.

"Kembalikan" kataku mendengus kesal

"Apanya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ciuman pertamaku?" jawabku kesal,

CUP...

Tanpa aba-aba dan dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) Yunho menciumku lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku terdiam membeku..Yunho menciumku lama sekali

"Sudah ku kembalikan" katanya enteng sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya, aku kembali tersadar dan memukulinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menciumku lagi?" tanyaku kesal

"Kau kan minta dikembalikan, yasudah aku kembalikan" jawab Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tidak dengan cara menciumku jugakan" kataku memajukan bibirku lagi

"Lalu dengan cara apa lagi hah?" tanya Yunho tepat didepan wajahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan wajahmu dariku" hardikku kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memajukan bibirmu begitu" kata Yunho memperingatkan.

"Aku semakin benci padamu" kataku emosi

"Yang benar benci? Bukannya kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku" seringai Yunho

"Dalam mimpimu, dasar _namja pervert_!" kataku meninggalkan Yunho, aku sungguh sudah tidak punya muka dihadapannya, Ah ciuman tadi kenapa terasa manis sekali, Kim Jaejoong kau gila...

End Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

Bibirnya terasa manis, aku suka sekali.. Aku mengejar Jaejoong yang pergi duluan. Sebelum mengantarnya pulang aku akan membuatnya jadi kekasihku, hahaha. Jung Yunho yang tampan ini sudah menemukan _yeoja_nya. Wait? _yeoja_? maksudku _namja_, hahaha Yunho kau terlalu bersemangat. Kim Jaejoong kau akan jadi milikku cantik.

"Jaejoong-ah tunggu!" teriakku, aku berlari menghampirinya dan merangkul bahunya.

"Jangan seenaknya merangkul bahu orang lain" katanya melepaskan rangkulanku

"Aku tidak akan merangkul bahu orang lain seperti katamu, aku kan merangkul bahumu saja mulai sekarang" jawabku kembali merangkulnya.

"Maksudku jangan rangkul aku" kata Jaejoong kembali melepas rangkulanku, bukannya menyerah aku malah merangkul pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa merangkul pinggangku?" tanyanya kesal

"Kau kan bilang jangan rangkul bahu, jadi kalau pinggang bolehkan" jawabku terkekeh, Jaejoong nampak kesal

"YAK...LEPASKAN..." katanya sambil meronta-ronta

"Terima rangkulanku atau ku buat ciuman ketiga kita" ancamku serius, Jaejoong berhenti meronta dan pasrah dirangkul olehku, dia memajukan bibirnya lagi pertanda ia sudah sangat kesal padaku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya takut-takut

"Menciummu" jawabku, belum sempat dia menyatakan protesnya aku sudah membungkamnya dengan ciumanku lagi. Dia mendorong tubuhku...

"Kenapa menciumku lagi?" tanyanya dengan emosi menggebu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan memajukan bibir mu seperti itu, kau mengundangku untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi" jawabku terkekeh, Jaejoong langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, wajahnya memerah, dia pasti malu sekali.

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang" pintanya singkat

"Siap nona cantik" kataku, Jaejoong mendelik kearahku . "Maksudku Kim Jaejoong" ralatku menelan ludah.

End Yunho POV

=..My Antis My Love...!..=

Author POV

Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua kembali duduk dalam diam.

"Ini bukan jalan kerumahku" kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan, ia menyadari Yunho tidak mengantarnya pulang.

"Memang bukan" jawab Yunho tenang

"Kau mau membawaku kemana lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sebal

"Ke suatu tempat Jaejoong-ah" jawab Yunho, Jaejoong mendengus kesal, kemudian Jaejoong akan memajukan bibrinya lagi, tapi ia sadar dan tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho terkekeh

"Dasar pervert!" kata Jaejoong kesal

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Yunho dengan tawanya

"Paboo!" ejek Jaejoong

"Sampai, ayo turun" ajak Yunho

Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang berdiri berdampingan di sebuah bukit kecil, mereka ditemani cahanya bintang dan bulan. Suasana malam ini benar-benar romantis.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat langit, tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ke...kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup, jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Yunho menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi" panggil Yunho, Namja tampan itu menghembuskan napasnya, Jaejoong merasakan hembusan napas Yunho.

"Yunho saja" kata Yunho singkat

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" tembak Yunho tepat sasaran

"MWO?" kaget Jaejoong

"Jangan berlebihan begitu" ledek Yunho terkekeh, Jaejoong terdiam, otak dan hatinya sedang mencerna semua perkataan dan sikap Yunho padanya hari ini.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecupi leher Jaejoong

"Yuu..Yun...ja..jangan begitu" kata Jaejoong risih dengan tindakan Yunho.

"Makanya jawab aku" pinta Yunho tidak menghentikan aksinya, Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, ia nampak berpikir dan mencoba untuk menyelami perasaanya terhadap _namja _yang awalnya sangat ia benci. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong terlihat menghela napas dan mengangguk seolah-olah dia telah yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Baik aku akan menjawabnya, tapi jangan begini" tawar Jaejoong sedikit meronta, Yunho mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho dan berkata "aku tidak mau jadi pacar Yunho TVXQ". Yunho terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Jadi kau maunya apa?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum menggoda

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis

"Benar tidak mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Yunho

"Tidak mau, aku kan antismu" jawab Jaejoong

"Benar tidak mau?" tanya Yunho

"Tidak"

"Mulai hari ini kau kekasihku" kata Yunho tegas

"Tidak"

"Kekasihku"

"Tidak"

"Kekasihku"

"Tidak"

"Kekasihku"

"Tidak"

"Kekasihku"

"Tidak"

"Bukan kekasihku"

"Kekasihmu...ehh" ucap Jaejoong kelepasan

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Yunho menggoda

"Ku bilang tidak" jawab Jaejoong menyangkal

"Yasudah pulang sendiri sana" kata Yunho pura-pura kesal dan meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Ehh...Yun tunggu" teriak Jaejoong

"Pulang sendiri, kan bukan kekasihku" teriak Yunho tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan menjauhi pujaan hatinya. Jaejoong menghela napas, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan berlari mengejar Yunho dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Begitu saja marah" kata Jaejoong manja, Yunho tersenyum _evil_

"Aku kan bukan kekasihmu, kenapa main peluk-peluk seenaknya" kata Yunho kesal, Jaejoong yang memang mudah dipancing kekesalannya ini langsung ikutan marah.

"Yasudah aku pulang sendiri saja" kata Jaejoong kesal, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak meninggalkan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. Yunho menatap lurus manik mata namja cantik itu, membuat Jaejoong gugup.

"Memangnya berani pulang sendiri heum?" tanya Yunho sedikit mendesah tanpa melepas tatapannya, benar-benar membuat Jaejoong lemas tidak berdaya.

"A..aku..berani" jawab Jaejoong gugup dengan muka memerah

"Kenapa gugup?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong yang semakin memerah

"YAK! LEPASKAN" teriak Jaejoong kesal tepatnya namja itu salah tingkah, Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau sungguh senang menggodaku" dengus Jaejoong kesal, Namja cantik itu ingin memajukan bibirnya lagi, tapi mengingat Yunho yang _pervert_, Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kekasihku ini sungguh manis kalau sedang marah-marah begini" goda Yunho sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong genit.

"Aku bukan Kekasihmu" kata Jaejoong keras, Yunho kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau kekasihku, Cantik" kata Yunho menggigit ujung hidung Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar _pervert_" kata Jaejoong

"MWo? Siapa yang _pervert_? Aku?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Tentu saja kau" jawab Jaejoong

"Jadi aku ini kekasihmu?" goda Yunho

"Iya tentu saja, Jung Yunho milik Kim Jaejoong" kata Jaejoong mantap, Yunho tertawa kecil dan hendak menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya .

"Tapi aku tetap anti fansmu" kata Jaejoong terbata, Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, kemudian namja bertubuh _manly_ ini tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh namja cantik ini kedalam pelukannya.

"Walaupun kau antis ku, kau tetap kekasihku Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan intens, Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap kembali memanas dan memerah.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoongie" Ucap Yunho sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang kini berstatus kekasih Jung Yunho ini hanya bisa menerima dan menikmati ciuman kekasihnya itu. Yunho melepas ciuman mereka, jari jemari Yunho menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar lemas dan memerah sempurna.

"Kau begitu menggoda Jae-ah, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah karena aku" ucap Yunho jujur tanpa melepaskan tatapan menusuknya, Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Yunho kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir cherry milik Jaejoong, kali ini Yunho tidak hanya menciumnya, tapi sedikit melumatnya. Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi permainan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho karena ia sudah kehabisan napas.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.." Napas Jaejoong terengah-engah, Yunho terkekeh pelan dan dengan lembut mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau gila Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong asal, Yunho hanya tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Tapi aku cinta Yunho" kata Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho sekilas dan meninggalkan namja yang masih terkejut atas perbuatan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, cepat aku mau pulang!" teriak Jaejoong, Yunho yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya bergegas mengejar Jaejoong.

END


End file.
